


home

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladio has a realization, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompto is horny, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: There was a hollow ache in Gladio's chest that wouldn't go away.All his life, he'd had no trouble sleeping. But ever since Prompto'd left for Cape Caem and those chocobos, the nights seemed to drag on. Gladio couldn't relax, for some reason, his mind alert, nerves catching on nothing at all.At some point, Gladio'd gotten used to having him around. Kid hadn't even been gone that long. Wasn’t like the time a few years back, when Prompto'd stayed out at Hammerhead for almost six months straight. Now, he'd barely been gone a month.So far, anyway.Took awhile, but eventually, even Gladio had to admit it. He missed the little guy.He wanted him home.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	home

There was a hollow ache in Gladio's chest that wouldn't go away.

It'd been there for a few weeks, now. He ignored it, filling the empty space in his life with work. Pushed himself to train harder and volunteered for the extra shifts, walking along the wall and patrolling the streets at night, making sure Lestallum was safe. The ache was still waiting for him when he got home, though. It felt louder in the quiet of their apartment, somehow, the extra space in his bed. 

All his life, he'd had no trouble sleeping. But ever since Prompto'd left for Cape Caem and those chocobos, the nights seemed to drag on. Gladio couldn't relax, for some reason, his mind alert, nerves catching on nothing at all. 

Wasn't that he missed the little guy. It was just that at some point, Gladio'd gotten used to having him around. Kid hadn't even been gone that long. Wasn’t like the time a few years back, when Prompto'd stayed out at Hammerhead for almost six months straight. Now, he'd barely been gone a month. 

So far, anyway.

Gladio shoved the thought away. Filled his mind instead with focused breathing and meditation exercises. It was important for the Shield to train his thoughts as well as his body, his father had told him. To find calm in chaos. Wasn't helping now, though, the silence only growing louder, more deafening.

Gladio glared up at the ceiling, giving up on the meditation to do sit ups, instead. Prompto somehow always made the darkness seem brighter, the quiet less oppressive. Like it couldn't compete with his stupid jokes and wide grin, the mess of his hair and the freckles scattered over his skin. The weight of the world always felt lighter when he was around, somehow, like no matter how far from home Gladio'd come, he still had something worth protecting. 

He settled back against the mattress and breathed, in and out, slow and practiced, doing his best to ignore shape of Prompto's absence next to him.

Gladio missed him.

Gladio wanted him home.

\- - -

The next night, Gladio was laying in bed, working on his focused breathing again, when he heard the click of the lock and the door to their apartment opening.

Iggy. Had to be. Coming or going, but probably going.

He closed his eyes, drawing in the calm air, breathing out the waste. Had almost managed to fall asleep when the bedroom door opened.

Shit. Something was wrong. Iggy wouldn't come in here unless it was important. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Iggy's silhouette framed in the doorway, it was Prompto's. And it was Prompto's footsteps moving quietly to the bed.

"Awake?" Prompto whispered.

"You're home," Gladio said, mind blank.

"A guy can only sleep for so long in the hay," Prompto told him, voice quiet but cheerful. It hit something in Gladio's chest, a chord that hummed all the way to his heart. Before he could say anything, _do_ anything, there was the quiet rustle of fabric as Prompto pulled his shirt off. 

Gave him the time to pull himself together. "Good trip?"

"The birds loved me," Prompto said, the grin all in his tone, followed closely by the soft thump of his pants falling on the floor. "But uh, yeah, it was really good, actually. They let me do some of the training, nothing too fancy of course, but, hey. _Way_ better than shovelling crap all day."

The bed shifted as Prompto climbed in and Gladio moved over, making some room. Felt good to have him there, again, solid and warm and familiar.

"Iggy here?" Prompto asked.

"Far as I know," Gladio shrugged.

Prompto leaned in, his mouth right at Gladio's ear, and said, "Guess we'll have to keep quiet then," his fingers finding the scar on his chest and trailing down.

Gladio swallowed. Hadn't thought he could still go from zero to hard just like that. “ _We?_ " he protested. “ _I'll_ be fine."

He could feel Prompto's grin, the tug of his mouth against Gladio's skin. "If I start making too much noise, you can always stick something in my mouth."

F-fuck. Gladio took a short, sharp breath, trying to keep it together. He didn't have time, though, before Prompto's fingers were at his pants, tugging them down. Threw them at the foot of the bed before returning to feel him up with that same easy, careless energy. 

Gladio bit his tongue, trying to will his dick back to normal. The hell was wrong with him? A sloppy hand job shouldn't leave him arching up, chasing after the touch like some desperate teenager when Prompto pulled his hand away. It settled across his chest, fingers finding his scars, while his mouth found that spot on Gladio's neck that always drove him goddamn crazy.

"Prompto," Gladio warned, only instead of a warning, it came out low, a little breathless. Trying to be quiet.

"Uh huh?" Prompto murmured, _right there_ against his neck. 

Gladio tried to shake it off, get some control back. Was this close to grabbing the guy and rolling him over so _he_ was the one pushed against the bed, but—dammit. He couldn't, not without waking Iggy. 

And now Prompto was kissing his way down the scar on Gladio's chest, anyway. Shifted his weight and put a knee between Gladio's legs, making a space for himself there, and Gladio let out a short breath.

Prompto glanced up at him, grinning flashing bright n the dark of the room, and hell. Gladio needed to close his eyes, slow this down, but he couldn't look away. Prompto leaned forward, sliding his mouth over Gladio's dick, and took him in.

Goddamn—beautiful fucking asshole.

"Prom—" he breathed.

Prompto pulled away, stretching to put a finger on Gladio's mouth. A warning, but Gladio took the opportunity to return the favor, pull Prompto in, tease at his finger with his tongue. 

Prompto let out a quiet breath, his eyes heavy and dark and fixed on Gladio, gaze caught on his mouth before falling down the rest of Gladio’s body, slow and savoring. Bit at his own lip and shifted, getting into a better position, wrapping a hand around his own dick.

Any other time, Gladio would've let himself enjoy the sight. But if anyone was going to touch Prompto tonight, it was going to be Gladio. Sat up and reached out, pushing Prompto's hand out of the way.

Prompto's small gasp was satisfyingly loud in the quiet of the room. Gladio watched him, eyes fixed on his face, keeping the strokes just slow enough to drive the little guy crazy. 

It worked, of course. Prompto couldn’t take it for more than a minute before he shook his head and shoved Gladio firmly back down onto the mattress, climbing on top. Shifted until his ass was in just the right spot and pushed down himself down, slow and steady, barely even pausing to adjust. S-shit. He must've been playing by himself. No wonder the little guy was so goddamn horny. Just the thought of it sent a rush of heat to Gladio's dick, and s-shit. Gladio bit at his lip, just for something else to focus on. He was already that far gone. 

And Prompto knew it, knew _him_ , knew exactly how to work his dick to get him going. Prompto was biting his lip in concentration, hair falling into his face, and Gladio moved with him. Knew he'd hit the right spot when Prompto shoved his hand in his mouth, biting down to keep himself quiet. 

A quiet whimper escaped from around his mouth anyway, and suddenly, it wasn't enough. Gladio needed more, _now_. Wanted to feel Prompto around him, under him, hot and desperate with need. Wanted to make him forget everything but Gladio, filling him up over and over again, heat and weight and skin.

Gladio pushed himself upright, using the momentum to roll them over. Prompto's back hit the mattress hard, and Gladio leaned down to taste his mouth. Fuck, Prompto was hungry for him, taking everything Gladio offered and still asking for more, his teeth dragging impatiently against Gladio's lower lip. 

Gladio closed his eyes, trying to take a moment to breathe through it. Shifted his weight, spreading Prompto's legs, opening him up, and slid in. Prompto let out a low moan, deep in his throat. Reached a hand up to grab the back of Gladio's neck, pull him in close. 

"Gladio," he whispered hoarsely, and _finally_ , Gladio let himself fuck him, Prompto’s dick hard against his stomach, hips arching up to meet every thrust.

Gladio wanted to slow down, make this last, but Prompto was breathing hard, a hand shoved in his mouth again, trying to muffle the sounds spilling from between his lips. The world narrowed to nothing but heat and sweat and skin, the dark and quiet wrapped intimately around them, Prompto pulling him in tighter, fingers digging in hard with his need. Gladio couldn't help himself, lost in the feel of Prompto around him, under him.

"Prom—" Gladio breathed, “fuck, Prompto—" and Prompto whimpered, muscles shuddering around his dick as Prompto came. Gladio tried to keep it together, hold it off, but f—fuck

 _fuck_ , it was too much, and he came a few seconds later, deep in Prompto. 

He breathed, breathed. Pulled out and let himself sink down onto Prompto's chest, half-tucked in against the little guy’s side. Wasn't sure how much time had passed when Prompto moved his arm up, letting it rest against Gladio's back.

And finally, eventually Gladio shifted carefully. Didn't want to crush the little guy, but Prompto just tightened his hold, keeping Gladio there, one hand at the back of his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, and the other holding him close, fingernails scratching slow and light at his back.

Felt almost as good as the sex.

Gladio lay there, listening to the sound of Prompto's breath evening out, slow and sure, just short of a snore. Eventually, his hand stopped moving, arm loose over Gladio's back, heavy and solid and real.

Prompto was home. It felt like a dream, only his chest was rising and falling under Gladio's weight, skin hot against his. Gladio breathed, in and out. Waited for sleep to take him, but he was wide awake, again, a strange sensation pressing up against the inside of his ribs. His heart felt too big, too light, somehow. It filled his chest, warm and bright strangely unfamiliar.

He was— _happy_. More than happy. It hit him, here in this bed too small for both of them, pressed up against Prompto's side. 

Love. Hard enough to take his breath away.

Didn't matter how far from Insomnia they'd come. Here, in Prompto's arms, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another older fic that I wrote and just... never published.
> 
> [ArtofAlassa](https://twitter.com/artofalassa) and I spent HOURS talking about this. The big moment, when Gladio realizes he's actually _in love_ with Prompto, and I ended up spending so much time thinking about it that it took me months to actually write it out. It's such an important moment for him, I wanted it to be just right. So, even though I'd meant this to be a birthday present for her, it ended up being... many months late. :'D
> 
> Loosely but heavily inspired by one of her wonderful Promptio illustrations. 
> 
> (This is also my first explicit fic I've ever posted publicly so please be gentle. <3)


End file.
